


IS THIS YOUR CAT? NOT ANYMORE

by milkyraegalaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exes to maybe lovers, It's not kyouhaba without a little Watari in the background, Kyoutani loves animals, Lost Pet, M/M, Nobody writes Kyoutani pov so I'm here doing the Lord's work, POV Kyoutani Kentarou, Post canon, Yahaba was a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyraegalaxy/pseuds/milkyraegalaxy
Summary: In which Kyoutani is so good with animals even if it bites him in the rear end at times
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	IS THIS YOUR CAT? NOT ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a secret santa on Twitter, written for T (@ lovingennoshita) I hope you and everyone else who reads this enjoys!

The rain lately has been awful. He'd been living in Miyagi his entire life, and he was sure he never before had experienced a rainy season as long lasting and unrelenting as the one currently running it's course. Maybe it wouldn't bother him so much if he had a car or if he didn't have a dog, but alas, that was not the life Kentarou Kyoutani had chosen for himself. No, instead he lived the joyous life of owning a motorcycle and a dog named Fiona who abhored the rain and refused to even step foot outside to potty until it stopped. Which meant the few puppy pads he had saved from when he'd first adopted the dog went quickly, and he needed to go buy more. From the store. That was a good five miles from his home. In the rain. Damn, she was lucky he loved her so much.

Traffic had been bad both to and from the store, and due to the more ruralness of the area he lived, when he returned to his house, he was both soaked and caked in mud from the waist down. Despite the growing bad mood he was in, he still paised when the sound of mewling made its way to his ear. With a quick 180 turn to his entrance gate, he saw the source of the noise stuck between two broken fence posts. (That stupid landlord was supposed to have fixed that weeks ago.) One might say that he was a terribly rude or mean person, but he did have a heart for animals, and one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to leave whatever it was stuck in that fence. As he approached the aforementioned fence post, he looked down to see a very muddy ball that looked up at him with fear. It was a cat, he wasn't dumb enough to mistake it, even though it didn't really look like one the way it was currently.

"Hey, it's alright" he said as he bent down to unlodge it from the wood. The problem was the collar it wore that caught onto the broken wood, so once he unclipped it, it was an easy rescue. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up and warm." Without another glance, he stood up and went back to where he parked his bike, took his keys, and made his way back into the house. Upon his entrance, his dog excitedly greeted him before stepping back to look at what was in his hands. He tossed his keys and the grocery bag on the table and dicarded his jacket before hurrying to the bathroom to clean off the cat. It didn't put up much of a fight as he washed it off, probably just grateful for the warm water. Once the mud was cleaned, he could finally get a good look at it. The most of it was white, save for some grey and brown in it's face, and it's fur was long and hung to the bottom of the tub. It was pretty funny looking, if he was being honest, but after drying it off, the fur fluffed up and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't cute.

"Well, I'd go looking for your owner if it weren't pouring, so for now I guess you can stay here uhhhhh," he lifted it up, making a quick examination he couldn't make before the bath "boy."

The cat followed him back to the living room where Fiona awaited his return, only to rear back in concern. He slowly approached the hyper mess, before deeming her worthy and licking her nose. Good, he'd thought, at least they'll get along for the time being. 

.....

He realized the next morning that he hadn't kept the collar which probably had an owner's name and phone number on it, but when he went back outside, he'd found it had washed away. A few more days passed and the rain finally ceased it's terror, and while he had grown to enjoy the company of another pet, he knew it wasn't his to keep and he should find it's owner. But he was going to be very spiteful about it, they did let him loose during a storm this badly, he felt it was a fair thing to do. So once adding a few pictures he'd taken of the cat he'd named Butch, he uploaded them to his computer and made a sign that read "IS THIS YOUR CAT? NOT ANYMORE" in a big bold font before putting "if you'd like to see him again, call xxx-xxxx and I'll think about returning him" in a smaller font. He printed out dozens and posted them around the neighborhood and at the store and vet clinic. It only took two more days before he'd gotten a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi yes, I think you've found my cat" it was another man's voice, one with a higher pitch than his own.

"Maybe I did" he responded flatly "I found a cat during the storm"

"Yes! I saw your poster and he looks just like my Fitzroy!" Tch who names their cat Fitzroy? No wonder he ran away "I was coming home when our power went out, it scared him and he bolted outside before I could shut the door." Oh.

"And how am I supposed to know you're not lying? I've grown pretty fond of this cat, having saved his life and everything-"

"SAVED HIS LIFE?" the man basically shouted in his ear.

"Uh, yeah. His collar was caught on a piece of broken wood, one of the neighbor kids broke my fence, and I took him in and got him all fixed up."

"Oh my, oh gosh! Thank you so much I don't know what I'd do if I'd learned something happened to him"

"Well I'm not a monster, but still how do I know your the real owner?" He asked again, even though he really did believe the other man. The way his voice had choked up for a second was all it took. He knew when an owner cared about their pet and when they were faking.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious"

"Oh my god, okay can I just come by and see him? He responds to me when I call him, would that be proof enough?"

"I suppose so. Hm.. okay. I'll text you the address"

"Thank you so much um, I'm sorry you didn't leave a name on the poster."

"It's Kyoutani." He answered.

"Oh." he responded "Okay, thank you Kyoutani, I'll be over as soon as possible our homes shouldn't be that far away." He hung up the call, and Kentarou sat down next to his furry friends and texted the address to him. That voice sounded so familiar, he just didn't know why.

Anyways, he turned his attention to the cat, "why on Earth would someone be so cruel as to name you Fitzroy?" The cat blinked up at him and meowed "dumbass, your too cool to have that kind of frilly name"

.....

After half an hour, there was a knock on the door, and when opening it, he was met with a pair of brown eyes and stupid creampuff hair. That's why the voice was familiar.

"No"

"Okay, I know it's weird" he started, keeping Kentarou from shutting the door in his face "but I'm not here about that, you have my cat and I want him back"

He sighed loudly, before opening the door and letting the other man in. "Butch is in here"

"Butch?"

"I refuse to call him such a dumb name only you would come up with. So his name is Butch now, I think it's fitting"

"Hm, you would"

"You know Shi- Yahaba." He mentally cursed himself out for that slip up. "I could keep your fucking cat if I wanted. I could kick you out of my house, and never let you back in and it would be fair game because I lost his collar and so you have no ownership over him anymore."

"God you're so impossible, just. Nevermind. Oh!" Yahaba gave up the fight once seeing his cat curled up on top of Fiona. "Oh! Fitz! You made a friend didn't you?" Butch's ears perked up at hearing his name, he looked up to Yahaba before laying his head back down.

"HAH!" Kentarou laughed pointedly "what was that you said about him coming to you?"

"I said he responds to me. I didn't say he listened." He said defeatedly, sitting next to the pair of animals. "I see they've grown attached to each other. It makes me kinda not want to separate them."

Kentarou begrudgingly sat down as well "Fiona's never been around cats, I was surprised they got along so well"

"Fiona?" Yahaba asked.

"My sister named her when she gave her to me, it's be a crime to change the name a seven year old gave to the dog she gifted you."

Yahaba hummed in response, moving a hand to pet his cat. He looked up to Kentarou, his eyes almost asking permission to pet the dog.

"She won't mind, she loves attention"

And so he pet her as well, and like he said, she got very happy about it. So happy, she stood up and trotted over into Yahaba's lap to get all the attention from the guest. Butch, now having been discarded and betrayed by Fiona, climbed himself into Kentarou's lap, and he couldn't think of a more discustingly domestic circumstance he'd ever been in since the last time he'd seen the other man.

He let his mind wander back the seven years it had been since their first year of high school, sitting in the bleachers of their track field with Shigeru Yahaba, the bleachers now completely empty being the event they'd come to watch having ended an hour ago. The day he'd received his first confession, the day he'd kissed his first "boyfriend" (they hadn't actually made it official for another month but the title still stood). The day he actually felt in love for the first time. His mind then jumped to their second year, they sat in the backseat of a friend's truck as they headed to somebody's lake house, his boyfriend's head resting in his lap, his fingers twisting through the small curls. Then to their third year when they'd gone to his cousin's wedding. They both had it all planned in their minds how theirs would be ten times better. Then it followed the next three months all the way to their graduation day when he heard those five words that crushed his whole world. I'm breaking up with you.

As the fondness of the memories began being replaced by anger, he felt a weight on his knee, he looked down at the hand, then traced it all the way back to the eyes looking back at him with concern.

"Kyou-"

"I'm fine, just, don't-" he began wiping at his face, feeling the wetness of his cheeks. Damn, since when was he so emotional? 

"Kyou. Stop that, it's okay."

"It's not. This isn't okay, I'm sitting in my own home with my ex boyfriend from high school, holding his cat, and were acting like nothing happened between us. That's not okay. God, no you know what" he picked up the cat and held him out "take your shitty cat and get out of my house I'm over you"

"Well I'm not" Yahaba said, pushing his arms back down, and keeping his hands there. He sat up on his knees and got close to Kentarou. "I'm not over you. I messed up. So bad Kyou, and I can't live with myself knowing how bad I messed up. We were so good. So great together and I fucked up. And I'm so unworthy of your forgiveness but I'm sorry I hurt you. This was some crazy circumstance that we're meeting again like this, but I've needed to apologize for five years. Watari said you smashed your phone and got a new number, but he never would give it to me. So this is my chance, and I don't even care if you forgive me, but I need you to know that you didn't do anything wrong-"

"Then why?"

"Huh?"

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why'd you do it?"

Yahaba sat back in silence. Kentarou waited, holding the cat close to his chest.

"I was afraid of you getting invested too much in me, and what our future had in store. I knew how much you wanted me in your future, and I didn't have a clue what I was going to do. I didn't want to hold you back, you had such big dreams. Such big dreams that didn't need a dead weight attached to them. And that's a stupid reason to break someone's heart, but I didn't want to be the reason you couldn't do something, and I know now that it was a bad solution and I'm sorry."

"You're right" Kentarou said after a bit of silence.

"About what?"

"It was stupid. It was the stupidest thing you've ever done, and that's in comparison of naming this beast Fitzroy." He laughed a bit, before wiping his face again. "But I guess I understand. I was pretty abitious. But that's not an accepted apology. You owe me big time."

"Oh? So how do I repay you?"

"With your cat, you obviously can't take care of him, and it'd break Fiona's heart. That's two hearts you'd have on your plate."

"WHAT? How is that fair? He's my cat. And I can take care of him plenty, he's just afraid of the dark."

"Okay, well then you'll just have to bring him over once a week for them to see each other."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. How does that sound?"

"That sounds. It's a perfect plan, I like the sound of that!"

"Hm, you would" Kentarou mocked the comment from earlier. "But I'm calling him Butch"

"That's fair I suppose. Just one question, do I get to come over as well during these play dates?" Yahaba implored.

"Well Shi, I think that's quite the point wouldn't you agree?"

"Hm, yeah that sounds about right for one of your plans"

"Then it's a date."

"Okay. A date"


End file.
